


Farsi le ossa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Anxiety, Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Serviva per farsi le ossa, dicevano, e lui in fondo ci credeva. Gli piaceva ballare, gli piaceva cantare... si perdeva nel suo mondo e sentiva la stanchezza solo quando le luci del palco si spegnevano. Era sopportabile, all’epoca.Ma erano passati dieci anni, e non si trattava più tanto di farsi le ossa, quanto che di logorarle.Era frustrato.





	Farsi le ossa

**_ Farsi le Ossa _ **

Ohno sbatté la porta di casa, più forte di quanto in effetti avesse voluto fare.

Era maledettamente stanco.

Una stanchezza fisica, mentale.

Da quant’era che non dormiva per otto ore di fila?

Fra le riprese del drama, le registrazioni dei programmi, l’incisione di canzoni e tutto il resto, l’ultima cosa che gli occorreva era di aggiungere altri impegni alla sua già fittissima agenda.

E invece no; si era preso una pausa dalle riprese di Maou solo per poter andare a girare il promotional video di “Truth”, solo per avere ancora lavoro, per acuire la sua mancanza di riposo, per poter impedire a se stesso di crollare a terra e dormire lì, sul posto, almeno per dodici ore di fila.

Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, a dire il vero.

Sia Aiba che Sho avevano avuto difficoltà a memorizzare la coreografia, le riprese si erano protratte più a lungo del previsto e... per lui era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

Se l’era presa con loro, li aveva rimproverati. Si era innervosito, e adesso gli dispiaceva di essersela presa così tanto con loro.

Capitava a tutti di sbagliare, e non era stato giusto da parte sua riversare la sua amarezza sugli altri due.

Mandò loro un’e-mail di scuse, sperando che loro capissero che non se l’era presa sul serio, dopodiché si accasciò sul divano.

Fissò l’orologio, e fece una smorfia: poco meno di quattro ore, e poi sarebbe dovuto tornare sul set, per una nuova, sfiancante giornata di riprese.

Era sfinito.

Era come se negli ultimi mesi – o forse anni – non fosse realmente riuscito a riposare.

Andava a dormire sempre con il pensiero di quello che doveva fare la mattina dopo, con la testa che andava sempre al lavoro, e ogni singola ora di sonno che gli era concessa era agitata, inquieta.

Quando era un junior, passava buona parte delle sue giornate a recitare al Kyo to Kyo, e il tempo che non passava sul palco lo passava a provare.

Serviva per farsi le ossa, dicevano, e lui in fondo ci credeva. Gli piaceva ballare, gli piaceva cantare... si perdeva nel suo mondo e sentiva la stanchezza solo quando le luci del palco si spegnevano. Era sopportabile, all’epoca.

Ma erano passati dieci anni, e non si trattava più tanto di farsi le ossa, quanto che di logorarle.

Era frustrato.

Lavorare non gli dispiaceva, non gli era mai dispiaciuto, ma quello era decisamente troppo. Sapeva che alla Jimusho erano tutti sulla stessa barca, chi più chi meno... gli orari di chiunque di loro erano massacranti.

Si stese sul divano, massaggiandosi le tempie con le mani. La melodia di “Truth” gli era entrata nel cervello e, per quanto potesse essere piacevole, gl’impediva di trovare anche dentro di sé il silenzio necessario per potersi godere, almeno in parte, quelle scarse ore di sonno.

Aveva sentito quella canzone non meno di trentacinque volte quella sera; gli piaceva la canzone, gli piaceva la musica, gli piaceva l’immagine della coreografia che prendeva forma nella sua testa.

Quello che gli piaceva meno, era il fatto di essere saturo di quelle note, al punto tale che avrebbe persino potuto cominciare ad odiarla.

Si rimise a sedere, sospirando sonoramente.

Prese in mano il cellulare, lesse la risposta di Aiba all’e-mail – se Sho era fortunato, si stava godendo una notte di sonno – e poi compose il numero di Jun.

L’amico gli rispose dopo diversi squilli, chiaro segno che, com’era normale a quell’ora, stava dormendo.

“Riida? Che cos’è successo?” domandò, la voce impastata dal sonno, commisto ad una certa dose d’ansietà.

“MatsuJun... non è successo niente, io... mi andava solo di parlare con qualcuno” all’altro capo del telefono ci fu silenzio, per svariati secondi, tanto che Ohno volle confermare che l’altro fosse ancora in linea “MatsuJun?” ripeté. Finalmente sentì un sospiro, dopodiché il più piccolo rispose.

“Alle tre del mattino?” più che infastidito (o furioso, com’era lecito aspettarsi), Matsumoto sembrava sconcertato. Ohno si morse un labbro. Jun non aveva tutti i torti. Non era da lui telefonare a quell’ora, non se non c’era qualche motivazione seria, almeno.

Si mise nei suoi panni, e pensò che al suo posto probabilmente si sarebbe preoccupato a morte.

“Sì, scusa. Io... non riuscivo a dormire. Immagino di averti svegliato, mi dispiace. Senti... ne parliamo domani, ok? Torna a dormire. Scusa ancora” biascicò velocemente, e stava per mettere giù quando l’altro lo fermò.

“Aspetta, aspetta!” disse “Se mi hai chiamato, ci sarà una buona ragione. Tanto ormai mi sono svegliato, quindi a questo punto direi che puoi parlare, no?” continuò, cercando di assumere un tono rassicurante.

Ohno tentennò.

Improvvisamente, si sentiva maledettamente stupido.

“Te l’ho detto, non è niente di grave” sospirò “Si tratta del lavoro. Ultimamente... non so, mi sembra come se né io né nessuno di noi avesse il tempo di respirare. C’è sempre qualcosa da fare, qualche drama per cui studiare il copione durante le pause dalle riprese, qualche canzone da incidere, qualche programma da registrare. È troppo” fece una pausa, incerto su come continuare il discorso, incerto se dire o meno a Jun quale fosse il suo reale problema. “E poi, ecco... sai, Maou è il primo drama che giro in cui sono il protagonista. Non ci sono abituato, non è una cosa che faccio normalmente. Ho sempre paura di fare qualche errore, di fare la mossa sbagliata. Con le foto che sono uscite poi... non mi sento troppo a mio agio sul set” disse, velocemente, come se non riuscisse a fermarsi.

Jun sospirò, e lo interruppe di nuovo.

“Calmo, Riida, per favore; qual è il problema? Il lavoro, il drama? O sono le foto la vera questione? Perché, perdonami, ma mi sembri abbastanza confuso. Una cosa per volta” gli disse, pragmatico.

Ohno sospirò, mordendosi un labbro.

Era tutto, in fondo.

Da quando erano uscite quelle immagini, si era sentito soffocare da responsabilità che prima sentiva di non avere.

Come se fosse costretto a fare ancora meglio di quanto non pensasse all’inizio, come se dovesse rimediare a quello sbaglio.

Forse era quello che lo sfiniva. L’essersi gettato a capofitto nel lavoro proprio perché sentiva di avere qualcosa da dimostrare, a se stesso quanto agli altri.

Che era professionale. Che era serio sul lavoro. Che quelle foto, scattate nel momento più sbagliato, non avevano niente a che fare con l’Ohno Satoshi che tutte le mattine si svegliava presto e andava a lavorare, anche ad orari improponibili.

“Lo so, MatsuJun. Sì, sono confuso, sono maledettamente confuso. Era come se prima sapessi esattamente cosa fare. Anche se non ero abituato ai ritmi e al tipo di lavoro di un drama, pensavo comunque che ce l’avrei fatta, così come ho sempre imparato a fare tutte le cose nuove che mi sono state sottoposte. Ma adesso... mi sento come se fossi bloccato. Non m’interessa quello che pensano gli altri della persona che sono, ma non mi piaci che si dubiti del mio impegno, perché ho sempre fatto del mio meglio, ed è come se quell’articolo avesse annullato in un attimo tutti gli anni in cui mi sono dato da fare” disse, cercando di spiegare al più piccolo come si sentisse, cosa provasse in quel momento.

Non era facile, non era solito sfogarsi in quel modo; di norma, tendeva a cercare di risolvere i problemi con le sue sole forze, ma era arrivato ad un punto di rottura, e sentiva che se non ne avesse parlato con qualcuno sarebbe imploso.

Farsi le ossa, farsi le ossa. Se le era fatte le ossa; e voleva solo sincerarsi che non arrivasse nessuno a spezzargliele.

All’altro capo del telefono, Jun sospirò.

“Satoshi... sinceramente, che cosa te ne importa? C’è stato uno scandalo, come ce ne sono stati tanti. Si è risolto tutto in una bolla di sapone, il contratto per ‘Maou’ ce l’hai ancora e tutto si è risolto. Dai tempo ai giornalisti e vedrai che troveranno qualcos’altro da scrivere, qualcun altro da prendere di mira. Oggi sei nell’occhio del ciclone, e domani la gente si dimenticherà quello che è successo e si concentrerà sulla notizia del momento. Succede di continuo, e sei nell’ambiente da abbastanza tempo da non lasciarti abbattere da cose come questa” il suo tono era abbastanza risoluto, volto a far capire ad Ohno che non voleva consolarlo o tirarlo su di morale; pensava quello che stava dicendo.

Ohno sospirò, lentamente.

In fondo, sapeva che l’altro aveva ragione. Sapeva che non era la prima volta che si verificava qualcosa di simile, e che tutti l’avevano superata senza subire danni, almeno non troppi.

Quelle parole l’avevano fatto sentire improvvisamente più leggero.

Avrebbe dovuto continuare a dare del suo meglio, ad impegnarsi, a cercare di imparare e di migliorare sempre di più.

Ma l’avrebbe fatto solo perché era quello che ci si aspettava, perché era quello il suo dovere, perché in fondo gli piaceva farlo.

Non per dimostrare di essere migliore dell’Ohno Satoshi che aveva mostrato quella rivista, perché non doveva dimostrare niente a nessuno, se non di essere maledettamente bravo in quello che faceva.

“Jun... grazie” disse soltanto all’amico, incapace di esprimere il sollievo che provava in quel momento. Lo sentì ridacchiare sommessamente, prima di rispondergli.

“Di nulla, Riida. Sembrano cose scontate dopo che te le sei sentite dire, vero?” osservò, con tono fintamente navigato. Non lo lasciò rispondere, e continuò “Ora dopo aver svolto il mio ruolo di spalla su cui piangere, direi che torno a dormire. Sempre che a te non dispiaccia” la sua voce voleva suonare sarcastica, e Ohno si sarebbe sentito orribilmente in colpa se non avesse conosciuto Matsumoto come le sue tasche, e non avesse saputo che in fondo non gli dispiaceva mai poter essere utile. A lui, così come a qualunque suo amico.

“Ok, ok. Ti lascio riposare, allora. Ci vediamo domani, d’accordo?”

“Se riesco a svegliarmi sì” ironizzò l’altro, per cambiare subito tono “Vai a dormire anche tu, per favore. Non dormire non aiuta, sai?” si raccomandò.

“Va bene, adesso vado. Buonanotte Jun-kun. Grazie” disse, cercando in quel ‘grazie’ di racchiudere la riconoscenza che effettivamente provava in quel momento.

“Dovere, dovere. Buonanotte, Riida”

Attaccarono la telefonata e Ohno, come promesso, si diresse verso la stanza da letto, buttandosi di peso sul materasso.

Rimase qualche minuto a guardare il soffitto, riflettendo sulla conversazione appena avuta con Jun e quanto ne conseguiva.

Non era una tragedia, giusto?

Era successo ad altri, sarebbe successo di nuovo, forse di nuovo a lui, forse a qualcuno che avrebbe saputo reagire immediatamente nel modo giusto, e prenderla per quello che era: un ostacolo, forse, qualcosa di assolutamente momentaneo, di non deleterio, che non sarebbe andato a distruggere le basi di una carriera che ormai era più che salda.

Chiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente assonnato.

Non gli rimanevano troppe ore per dormire, ma in qualche modo sentiva che al momento della sveglia si sarebbe sentito più riposato che negli ultimi giorni.

Non riuscendo nemmeno a ricordare l’ultima volta che era accaduto, Ohno si addormentò sereno.

Con un sorriso.


End file.
